kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mime Nobodys
Mimes are high ranking nobodys engineered from creepers using the element of illusion. they serve under Xahno who collaborated with Dr. Cydr to create them. Apperance the mimes baggy clown like legs severly contrast his thin body and arms. most of the body is colored in the traditional "mime stripes" his unusualy large hands are desighned to be noticed by the player from a distance. the head is consealed by a black floppy berret and an abstract greek comedy mask with the thorny X symbol for eyes. combat style the mime's stats are equal to that of there enemies. if you come face to face with it they will try to copy your attacks using the mimic abbility, there weapons are invisible so the player needs to watch its movements closely. all of the mime's attacks have a 15% chance of causing confusion. in combat the mime is desighned to force players to use self control, players need to be able to recognize when they should and shouldn't attack. players who mindlessly button mash will undoubtedly collide with the mimes wall and suffer a counter attack, however once it begins pulling on the string the player needs to act quickly or suffer serious damage. invisble wall presses its palms against the air and feels around a fixed verticle plane, not only dose this wall make it invulnrable to attacks but the recoil from being blocked will leave the player open. similar to when Riku gaurds if the player presists his attack when the wall is still up then they are prone to suffer a counter attack. duplicate the mime disapears and reapears making several coppies of itself. the number of coppies and there location will largely depend on the map, enemy density and the mimes current level. each coppie will die after one attack or if the mime sucsessfully drops its prop on the player. hoist The mime begins pulling on an invisible rope, then using a pair of finger sicisors, cuts the rope causing a piano, sand bag or some other humorus prop to fall from the sky and land on the players head for some high damage. It takes 5 seconds to compleate, and usually uses duplicate or disguise first to provide cover. the move can be counterd using the cut string reaction command, after discovering the true mime the player takes hold of the invisible string, and cuts it first with his own pair of finger scisors causing the object to fall on the Nobody wich will almost always kill them. Feighn death after surviving one of your attacks the mime plays its death animation, then reapears behind the player and attacks. it can only do this if it survives the attack and the attack was not a criticle hit. this counter attack has a 45% chance of causing confusion and makes the player loose his current target but it only dose 1/3 of its normal damage. disguise the nobody disguises itself as one of your team mates in the heat of battle. it will use this when teamed with other lesser Nobodys. Category:POS-1732 Category:The League of Abstraction Category:Species Category:Enemies Category:Nobodies